1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to water sample collecting devices and is more particularly directed to such a device having an open ended tubular member with a rotatable valve at each end for collecting and containing a sample of water taken from a predetermined depth in a body of water.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
As are indicated in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,740, entitled WATER SAMPLING SYSTEM, U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,422, entitled MULTI-CAPACITY WATER SAMPLER, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,012 entitled WATER SAMPLER DEVICE, the most effective conventional water sample collecting devices consist of a pliable container type as described in the first named patent and a rigid hollow container that is valved at both ends to entrap and contain a sample of water as described in my last named patent. The pliable container type is limited as to the quantity of water that can be obtained in each of the pliable containers. Consequently the hollow container having valves at each end is the more economical and effective type. However, difficulty was encountered in obtaining uncontaminated samples of water since the hollow containers are launched with the valves in an open position. Since the surface of a body of water is often badly contaminated, the insides of the bottles become immediately contaminated as they enter the body of water. Even though water is flushed through the containers as the devices descend to the depth at which the sample is to be obtained, the containers remain contaminated rendering the samples of water of little value. At the very best, the users of these devices are never assured that the sample of water thusly obtained is a true sample of the water at the depth it was collected. It is contemplated by the present invention to provide a water sampler device that avoids the above indicated objection by preventing the device from becoming contaminated upon immersion into the body of water of which the sample is to be obtained.